THINGS TO REMEMBER
by potterprincess06
Summary: GABRELLA AND TROY ARE GETTING MARRIED BUT WHAT HAPPENDS WHEN SHE GETS SOME NEWS THAT MAY ALTER HER VOWLS. FULL TROYELLA , CHADTAYLOR, JASONKELSEY, ZEAKPAY, rYANMARTHA. MY FIRST FANFIC
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own High School Musical

The halls of East High loomed by as I searched for the correct room I had been assigned to. Room 310. As I walked in the desks were empty, the scent of disinfectant and chalk filled the room. The bell rings just as I write my name on the blackboard and my first period students fill the empty seats. Today is the first day of school, a short day so I lecture on the syllabus and my class rules. That take up the whole class and just as the bell rings I hand out papers to have their parent sign. The students exit the class while I sit at my desk and relax. Next period is my conference period so as I wonder what I'm going for the next forty-five minutes , I gaze at my new engagement ring on my hand. Thinking about how troy proposed last night.

I must have been daydreaming because I didn't here sharpay come into my room

"Gabi how was your first class?" she said. As I looked up she glanced at me knowingly.

"It was good, I just hope ill be able to remember every ones name." I said getting things ready for my next class.

"You will be fine, it will take a couple weeks, and you will get the hang of things." She said sitting in an empty desk.

Sharpay and I talk for the next fifteen minutes. Than she suddenly looks at my hand and exclaims "Wow I didn't no Troy proposed, when did this happen?"

"Last night, by was I surprised?"

"Wow so who have you told and when is the wedding?" she asked.

"Look why don't we finish this conversation at lunch, the bell is going to ring any second now." I suggested just as the bell rang.

"Ok se u at lunch".

As she left my students started filing in and I again passed out the syllabus and talked about the class rules.

LUNCH

I walked into the cafeteria and looked for Sharpay. She wasn't there yet so I found an empty table and I sat down. Just as I sat, my fiancé sat down in a chair next to me.

"Hey beautiful" troy said

"Hi how was your morning?" I asked

"Great, hey I saw Shar today did you?"He asked.

"ya , she came into my classroom during my comfirence period." I said.

Just as Troy and I were about to eat sharpay walked in and stated asking us all these questions about the wedding and other stuff. Just as I was getting frustrated, Troy took over and told her to stop.

"Shar why don't we get the gang to come over to our house tonight and we can talk about every thing then. I don't feel this is the place to talk about that stuff." I suggested

"Ok why don't we come over around six?" She suggested.

"That's great" I said putting my stuff in the trash can.

"Ya Shar that fine. Would you mind giving me and Gabi s minute" troy asked

"Sure" she said and walked off

Troy took me out into the hall and hugged me knowing why I wasn't happy.

"Look it will be fine, they are our friends they will understand ok" he said wiping my eyes.

"I no, let's forget about this for now and get back to our classes. I see you when school lets out" "I love you" I said

"I love you too have a good class" he said

AN

I no it sucks but please review im still getting the hang of things

Crystal

T

'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Troy and Gabriella just got home after going to the store to buy some food and wine for their get together. In one hour everyone was coming over to their news about their engagement. Gabriella was a little scared to think about what her friends were going to think.

Ding Dong

Chad and Taylor rang the door bell.

"Hey Gabi, how are you doing?" Taylor came in giving me a hug.

"Im great it's so good to see you." I answered.

"Why don't you sit down and we will wait for the others" I said.

"Sure"

After thirty minutes everyone was here and we were all talking. I knew at that moment it was time to tell everyone what they all wanted to here.

"Ok guys you are here to here the big news so I'm just going to say it "I asked Gabi to marry me last night and she said yes!" troy said when everyone was quiet.

"Oh my gosh, congratulations, when is the wedding?" All the girls squalled. Kelsey, Taylor, Martha and Sharpay all said in "can I be in the wedding?"

"the answer to the first question is in three months because I'm pregnant and we want to get married before the baby is born, and the second is yes you all are brides maids except for Taylor who I want as my maid of honor" I said as they squalled.

"Chad I want you as my best man, and you other guys are my groom's men" said Troy taking my hand that need to be held.

"Sure man, anytime and congrats on the baby." Said Chad

"Yes I will be your maid of honor but pregnant say what? Taylor said.

"I'm sorry but I am pregnant I just found out yesterday and that's why Troy proposed, not that he wasn't if I wasn't going to have a baby it's just early" I said

"Wow a dad you sure you can handle that man?" Zeak asked.

"Gabi and I can make it as long as we have great friends like you. Troy said beaming Troy said beaming.

"Ok we totally get to have a bachelor party." Ryan said

"HEY TROY IS GOING TO BE A FATHER AND A HUSBAN SO NO STRIPERS" I SAID.

"Ok a stag party than" Chad said

"WOW OK SO WE CAN PLAN A BABY SHOWER AND BRIDAL SHOWER TOGETHER." Sharpay exclaimed. And all the girls agreed.

At that moment all the girls decided to take their wedding and baby shower talk into another room. The guys decided to put on the basket ball game they were missing. Before Troy sat down he came up to me and put his arms around my waist and said into my ear "See I told you everything would be fine you just worry too much" he said kissing my head. "Go in and plan our wedding but maybe call up your mom and mine they are going to want to help too" "Ok I love you." I said. "Love you too."

AN: review and tell me what you want to see next.

A. They find out the sex of the baby

B. They plan the wedding

C. Troy and Gabi's parents surprise them with a house ( we can eather have it now or as a wedding gift)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Sorry not updating so soon but as a college student who is taking 15 units and doing labs takes up a lot of time.

Thank you, too those who have reviewed you have helped me so much!!!! I hope this chapter is a little more organized.

Chapter 3

The party slowed down about midnight. Troy and Gabriella cleaned up the living room and said goodbye to their friends. Gabi and the girls planned on meeting the next day after work to discuss wedding details while Troy had basketball practice and then the guys were going to Chad's house to watch the game. Troy and Gabi went to their room and got ready for bed. After going to the bathroom Gabi came into the room and got into bed with Troy. They started talking and the conversation came to the baby:

"Troy do you want a girl or a boy?" She asked looking up from her baby magazine.

Troy replied, "I think I want a girl, I'm around boys too much, what do you want?"

"I want a girl too but not for your reasons, I want to dress her in cute outfits and put her in classes my mom never put me in." I said with a smile.

"Gabi, what ever we have it will be a product of the love from both of us and we will love it no matter what gender it is." Troy said taking my hand in his and kissing it.

"You do no the girls and I are planning the wedding tomorrow right. Are you scared?" I asked.

"NO! Just don't let Sharpay make it all pink and I will be happy." He beamed.

"Actually I want the colors to be burgundy and midnight blue to represent East high and New Years Eve, where we first met. I said smiling.

"Those are great colors but we need a date I was thinking maybe in January." Troy answered.

"I think that would a great month because I will be six months pregnant and ready for this little one to come out." I said patting my stomach laughing.

"Gab do me a favor invite my mom and your mom to this planning session, I'm sure they will want a say. After all they are paying for it." Toy joked

"I will and I'm sure they will come." I yawned and looked at Troy who was closing his eyes as well.

"I love you Troy!"

"Love you too babe, sweet dreams!"

They both fell asleep with in minutes dreaming of the baby, the wedding and the love of their life.

**The next day after work**

Gabi got home around 3'o clock. She called both her and Troy's mom and they were coming to her house along with all the girls at 4. She had about an hour so she sat down on the couch and dozed off. She didn't wake up until she heard the door bell ring.

_Ding Dong_

She got off the couch and opened the door and let everyone in. Sharpay came with bridal magazines, Taylor came with her laptop, Martha and Kelsey brought pizza, her mom brought lemonade and Troy's mom brought cake. They all made their way to the living room and sat down on the couch and the floor. Gabi said hello to everyone sleepily.

"Hey how is everyone doing?" I asked yawning

"Great!" they all said in unison.

"So have you guys chosen a date yet?" Sharpay asked getting to the point.

"Ok this may seem soon but we want January 1st." I replied.

"Gabi I Checked with Pastor Jones after you called and that date isn't booked so I will call right now and book it." My mom said taking out her phone and going into the other room.

"DATE! Check, ceremony check ok we need a place for the reception." Exclaimed Taylor. Who was making a check list on her computer.

"I no you can have the reception at Lava Springs, my parents can get you any date you want!" Exclaimed Sharpay looking up from her magazine. She tan took out her phone and went into the bathroom to call her parents.

While Gabi's mom and Sharpay were talking on the phone, everyone decided to eat the pizza and Gabi started getting a craving for pickles and ice cream. She picked up her phone and text Troy to bring some when he came home. After she was done she talked a while with Stella and the other girls until Sharpay and her mom busted into the room.

"WE have good news my parents said that day is yours and their giving you and Troy the VIP treatment and as a wedding gift they want to give you guys your honeymoon in Hawaii for two weeks." Sharpay exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Mija, Pastor Jones said he will perform the ceremony at 2 pm on January 1st." my mom said sitting down next to me.

"Wow that cool and Sharpay are you sure your parents want to do that for us, I mean Troy and I hadn't thought of a honeymoon?" I asked her question.

"Ya they do! So how about colors and a theme?" Sharpay asked getting back to business.

"Colors: burgundy and midnight blue and as for the theme I was thinking about love in different languages on each table."

"That cool and different and maybe I could play you and Troy's song" Kelsey suggested

"I would like that but we will get a DJ too because I want you to celebrate at my wedding not work at it. I told Kelsey smiling

"Ok we have the theme, the colors, the ceremony, the reception hall, the honeymoon vacation and who everyone in the wedding has already been established what else do we need?" Taylor asked.

"THE DRESSES and the bridal shower!!!!" yelled all the girls.

"The shower we will take care of Right girls?" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Right" everyone besides me answered.

"Let's go this weekend to look for dresses." I said. I was getting tired and I really wanted to go to bed.

"Sure on Saturday and lets talk more over brunch on Sunday. Come on girls I think we should go and let Gabi get some rest. Stella said as I mouthed a Thank you in her direction.

Everyone one left and Stella and my mom told me to go rest while they cleaned up. I went to my room and layed down on the bed. That is where Troy found me. He kissed my head, got himself ready for bed and pulled the covers over me.

REWIEW and tell me what you think

NEXT CHAPTER: Their first doctor's appointment


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Word: I don't own High school musical characters

Author's Word: I don't own High school musical characters. I only own Dr. Anderson and his office people and any other people I add.

So Sorry I haven't updated but I had school and finals. My grandfather died a few weeks ago so I've been helping out with the funeral and I had to write the eulogy so I've been busy.

Chrissie

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

Chapter 4: Doctor's Appointment and a few little Surprises!!

Gabriella and Troy sat in the waiting room of Dr. Anderson's Office. Gabi was reading a baby magazine and Troy was listening to his IPOD as they waited for their name to be called. There were three other couples along with them and one of the woman asked Gabi if it was her first pregnancy. Gabi put down her magazine down and faced her:

"Yes it is and this is our first appointment." Gabi answered looking from the girl to Troy and back again.

"I'm Tami nice to meet you." Tami answered putting her hand out to shake Gabi's hand.

"Gabriella, but my friends call me Gabi, and this is my fiancé Troy," Gabi said shaking her hand as well.

GABRELLA MONTEZ a nurse called from the door.

"I have to go it was nice to meet you here is my email and we can talk and share baby talk." Gabi said getting up and writing her email on a pad of paper and giving it to Tami.

"Thanks" Tami said as Troy and Gabi walked into the hall with the nurse.

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

As Gabi and troy entered the office the nurse had Gabi stand on the scale. She took her blood pressure and temperature and place in her own private room and said that the doctor would be in shortly. They only waited about five minutes until they heard a knock on the door and Dr. Anderson walked.

"You must be Gabriella and Troy I assume." He said with a chuckle and glanced at both troy and Gabi.

"Yes it is." Gabi extended her hand to the doctors.

"What seems to be the trouble today?" the doctor asked.

"I took a home pregnancy test and I wanted to be sure and get care for our baby as soon as we can." Gabi explained.

"ok well we will do a pregnancy test and than and ultra sound to see how the baby is, we will take some blood and a urine sample and the test will take about ten minutes than one we get the results we will do the ultra sound. I'm going to call a nurse in to do the blood sample than she will give you a urine cup and you will go to the bathroom get the sample than give it to the nurse. Do you have any questions?" asked the doctor.

"No I think we will be fine." Gabi answered.

"Great I'll have the nurse come in and than I will see you in ten minutes, OK?" the doctor said leaving Gabi and Troy in the room.

While the nurse drew blood from Gabi, Troy held her hand and whispered into her ear that every thing was going to be fine. After the blood was drawn the nurse gave Gabi the cup and sent her to the bathroom. While she was gone Troy walked around room and picked up a few pamphlets and started to read and didn't hear Gabi walk into the room.

"Read anything interesting." Gabi said as she sat down on the bench and put her hand in Troy's.

While Troy and Gabi waited for the doctor they continued to look through the pamphlets and learned some stuff too.

"Yah did you know that a baby is only a tadpole looking thing at the beginning than each trimester the baby gets bigger and more organs and things grow and than in nine months we will have a baby," Troy said showing Gabi the pamphlets.

"Wow that is cool so our little one should be the size of a tadpole right now." Gabi said pointing at the pamphlets in Troy's hand.

A knock on the door interrupted the couple. Dr. Anderson walked in again with Gabi's file.

"Well it looks to me you guys are having a baby." He said walking over to Troy and Gabi.

Gabi and Troy smiled at each other and held hands.

"If you would hop on the table Gabriella we will see how old your little one is." The Doctor said. He lifted gab's shirt and put some cold gel on her abdomen and took the handle and rubbed it around her stomach and suddenly stopped. Gabi and Troy looked at the doctor alertly.

"Why did you stop? Is something wrong with the baby." Troy asked as he and Gabi exchanged glances.

"No don't worry at all its just I hear three heart beats. The doctor told them.

"Are you sure?" Gabi said.

"Yes I'm sure, do you know if twins run in your families." The doctors asked both Troy and Gabi.

They thought a minute.

"My mom has a twin sister." Troy answered

"That would do it, would you like to see your babies?" the doctor asked.

"Yes please." Gabi said looking at Troy.

The doctor turned the ultra sound machine so that Troy and Gabi could see their babies. He pointed a little blob and said that was baby A, he pointed to another blob and said that was baby B and he found their last baby and called it Baby C. Troy sat there in surprise and looked at the pictures. Gabi was also looking at the pictures of her babies.

"Do you want their first pictures" the doctor asked.

"Yes we would."Troy and Gabi answered.

Dr. Anderson took the picture of the babies than cleaned off the gel from Gabi's stomach. He put the machine aside and looked at the couple in front of him.

"Gabi you are about 9 weeks (two months, one week) and the babies should be here on March 4th. Now I want to see you back here in a month. I'm giving you a prescription for prenatal vitamins. Due to your risk I would like you too consider a C section birth. About your 7th month we might consider bed rest, but that is totally up to the babies. Do you have any questions?" Dr. Anderson asked.

"When can we find out the genders of the babies?" Troy asked.

"Around the fifth months." the doctor answered. He also asked if there were any other questions.

"Since there aren't any more questions I'll see you in a few weeks." Dr. Anderson said walking out the door.

"Thanks for everything." Gabriella said as she and Troy walked out of the office and to their car.

Once Gabi and troy were in the car they started talking and were excided about having three babies. They couldn't wait to tell their friends. Gabi even text everyone from her cell phone and explained the good news to their families and their friends. Everyone responded to her text and offered their congratulations and that they would talk tomorrow when the girls went dress shopping and the guys hung out playing basketball.

GTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGT

That's the chapter, review and start thinking about the genders of the babies and name to go with them.

NEXT CHAPTER: Dress shopping and guy talk.


End file.
